The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for releasably mounting an electronic device in a dashboard, such as the dashboard of an aircraft, marine craft, or land vehicle.
Electronic devices are conventionally used in a variety of vehicles. For example, global positioning satellite (GPS) devices are currently used for navigational purposes in automobiles, aircraft, boats and other vehicles. Another example of a commonly used electronic device is a sonar depth sounder. Sonar depth sounders allow a user of a marine craft to profile the bottom of the marine body on which the craft is located and identify the depth and position of wildlife such as fish. In some instances, GPS components may be integrated with the sonar depth sounder device. A number of other commonly used devices include communications devices, such as two-way radios or telephones and entertainment devices, such as televisions and radios.
Oftentimes, it is desirable to remove these electronic devices from the vehicles to which the devices are mounted. For instance, some electronic GPS devices allow the user to exchange information between the device and a personal computer. Digital information such as maps may be uploaded from the personal computer to the electronic device. Additionally, information recorded by the electronic device may be transferred, or downloaded, to the personal computer. Generally, it is less burdensome to remove the electronic device from the vehicle than to move the computer into proximity with the device when it is mounted on the vehicle.
A number of the other advantages are achieved by having the capability to remove the electronic device from the vehicle. First, the device may be removed to prevent theft of the device. Theft is of particular concern with unguarded boats docked in public marinas. Further, in some cases, a single electronic device may be used with a number of different vehicles by transferring the device from vehicle to vehicle. Also, some electronic devices are hand held and may be advantageously used as personal devices upon removal from the boat.
Mounting of these electronic devices in a manner that accommodates removal and transport of the device presents a number of problems. Traditionally, these devices are purchased separately from the vehicle or vessel in which they will be used. The electronic device is often mounted to the dashboard or other surface of the vehicle by utilizing a number of relatively inaccessible components that make removal of the device relatively burdensome. In other instances, an electronic device is mounted on a lift bracket (or pedestal) located externally from the dashboard or desired mounting surface. Mounting on these brackets allows the device to be manipulated along at least one axis. However, the devices are not as firmly secured to the vehicle as the xe2x80x9cin dashxe2x80x9d mounts. Further, the positioning of the device outside of flush alignment with a surface of the vehicle leaves the device exposed to damage by outside sources. Also, when mounted on a lift bracket or pedestal, the electronic device is placed at a distance from the power sources in the dashboard area of the vehicle and may require the use of a battery.
Therefore, a mounting device is needed that can be used to mount a portable electronic device to a surface of a vehicle so that the device can be quickly and easily released from the surface. Further, a releasable mounting device is needed that allows the device to be firmly mounted to the surface. Finally, a mounting apparatus is needed that allows the user to releasably mount the device so that the outer surface of the device is generally flush with the surface to which the device is mounted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for mounting an electronic device so that it is easily and quickly removable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mounting apparatus that securely holds the device in flush communication with the dashboard of the vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting apparatus that allows the electronic device to be removed by deflecting at least one flexible locking arm from its locked position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a removable mounting device that allows the electronic device to be used in a variety of different vehicles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting apparatus that allows the electronic device to be removed from the vehicle and connected to a personal computer for transferring information.
This and other objects are achieved by a mounting apparatus including a mount securable to the electronic device and a cradle fixed to the vehicle for receipt of the mount. The mount includes a plate for attachment to the electronic device and at least one flexible locking arm extending outwardly from the plate. To secure the device to the surface, the arm is placed within a corresponding slot on the sidewall of the cradle. As the mount is slid into the cradle, the locking arm is deflected inwardly until a notch in the distal end of the arm receives a portion of the sidewall, preferably a flange positioned at the terminal end of the sidewall. In this position, the mount is firmly secured to the surface by the outwardly biased arm. To remove the device, the arm is deflected inwardly until the notch is cleared from the portion of the sidewall to which the arm was secured. The device may be easily removed by pulling the mount from the cradle.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.